Enemies in the Shadows
by Night Raptor 1
Summary: Things are happening. Red X is making new appearances. A hero has to come to assist. Something is forming, Is Slade pulling the strings? What is Batman looking into? Who the hell invited the Joker? Want to stop hearing the questions? Read the story.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or other Comic/TV Characters that may be in this story. Although Night Raptor's mine.

_**Enemies in the Shadows**_

By:

Night Raptor

**Chapter One:**

_**New Crap**_

_Memphis, Tennessee. Secret Fusion Lab, Basement of an abandon Glue Factory. 1:43am_

An old rusty metal door slides and falls off its hinges with a laud crash, sending a dust cloud everywhere, As someone casually walks in the dark room. They're feet making almost no noise, as they walk.

The person stops at a room entrance, barley dimly lit by a far away light from the opened doorway. In a swift flash the persons fist punches a small box crushing it like tin-metal. Then the box is quickly engulfed in blue electric sparks, as electricity moves once again through the old wires. Lights crackle and pop, one even exploded. The light admitting from them was yellowish, their shields full of bugs, long-since dead. Lighting a green, old, decaying, room.

Everything was rusting metal, except for some old fallen-over glass tubes. Rats and other little critters scurrying away. Then out of the developing silence, came a deep, raspy, mechanical voice:

"_Its getting too hard to find" _he said walking to the center of the room. His body was completely visible now. A black costume, black ripped-up at the ends cape with a gray inside, on the black gloves were two loppy-like red-x's, the buckle of his belt had the same x, and across his chest was a giant yet another same red-x. To top it off his mask was a skull-face with center-less, white eyes.

He stopped in front of a small computer screen, swiftly swiped off a spider-web and sighed "_At least this is the last time_"he pressed a button.

Immediately the screen lit up. Then a second later things came to life. Over five separate little cubbies lit up and glass doors slid open, with a rush of cold fog. Inside each were a tube, glowing red from whatever substance was inside. Except for the fifth, which was separate from all the others on its own wall section, glowing a red-brown color. He walked over to it and picked it up, examining it.

"_Xenotheim-tx2_". "_The Titans are going to love this_" He said placing it in a small compartment on his belt. He then turned to leave. But stopped. Dead in his tracks. His eyes huge as he drew-back two feet. For standing upside-down before him was a black costumed guy, like himself, but no belt, full black cape with a dark brown inside, brown like designs all over his body, and piercing brown bird/reptile-like eyes.

"_Whoa_" His eyes started to fixate back to their normal stance.

"_Congrates..You scared me...And that's rare_".

The new arrival just starred at him. "Number three" he said motionless.

"_Numb-…wait. Its you. 'Night Raptor'… Number two._" He exclaimed with a smirk. 'Night Raptor' jumped down from the ceiling right-side up.

"_Names Red-X_" 'Red-X' says getting into a fighting position, the red-x marks on his gloves suddenly expanded and grew out to metal red-x blades. Night Raptor raised his arms as well, and claws sprung out, bird like claws but razor sharp.

He then charged X ramming his claws into X's blades, with amazing inhuman strength, sending him straight into the wall and then falling to the floor.

Night Raptor feeling slight victorious already, sensing no super-strength what so ever in X, he reclined his claws and walked over to the lifeless body…

"_Gotcha_" Red-X suddenly sprang up with his fist punching Night Raptor in the face sending him flying backwards into a control platform crushing it and falling forward in a bunch of sparks and electricity to the floor.

Red-X stood ready as Night Raptor amazingly started getting up.

More to come..

I shall update this chapter when I type more. But I also need reviews and hints. I an't the best.


End file.
